


of all of the gin joints

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Summer of Like, Transgender Charcater(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's trans. The trans-est trans dude. And Mikey doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of all of the gin joints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiraisstillhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/gifts).



> so this took me three days to write and it has terrible smut so enjoy anyway, pals.

Pete lay down on his bunk, thinking of what to say.

"I can't tell him." He had told Patrick time after time. He had come out to everybody in every band he had ever been in, he had told his parents, and his family-but this was harder.

Mikey meant too much for him to fuck it up- he might fuck it up by telling him.

Does he have to tell him why he ducks out every time he corners him in a closet, why he doesn't let his hands wander when they kiss, why he doesn't get hard when they grind?

He has to tell him why they don't do anything, why he can never commit to any relationship.

He's too scared of the judgement, too scared of the transphobia, too scared to tell him why he's softer at the edges, why his voice is so feminine.

But he has to.

Mikey doesn't know.

"Patrick?" Pete whispered, knowing his best friend will also be awake at this hour, at five when the sun hasn't even risen yet.

"Yeah?"

"What if Mikey's only into dicks? What if he feels my binder one day and freaks out? What if he feels that I'm wet through my jeans instead of hard? What if-"

"Pete. Just go talk to him. He's probably awake, even though he doesn't have to be up until seven."

"O-okay."

Pete crawls out of his bunk and pulls on his binder and a t-shirt along with some pajama pants to go talk to Mikey.

He walked out of the bus and crossed the parking lot to go talk to Mikey, knowing he'd be awake, probably jerking off- but awake.

He took out his sidekick and texted him.

Pete heard someone groggily stumble towards the front of the bus and open the door.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Uh, we need to t-talk." Pete whispered into the morning air, as the sun rose over the lot.

"Okay, come in, P."

"Thanks."

Mikey draped an arm over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" He said, bringing him to the back lounge.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Do we need to break up?"

"N-no, it doesn't really concern you?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I just have to get this off my chest- I can't do this I can't do this. At all. I can't-" He broke off into tears and buried his head in Mikey's chest.

"Hey, Babyboy, it's alright."

"But, I can't do thi-"

"You don't have to. You haven't slept have you?"

"No..."

"Hey, come on, baby, we can sleep in my bunk. You're tiny enough." He smiled, and pulled him by the hand through the bus to his bunk.

"Come on, Babyboy. Up."

Mikey and Pete fell asleep, tangled up.

Pete prayed he didn't sleep naked.

-

Mikey woke Pete up at eight in the morning, an hour after he was supposed to be up.

"Fuck, Mikey. Why didn't you wake me up? I've got a band meeting."

"You looked too peaceful to wake."

"Mikey. I can't miss band meetings, fuck." Pete said, running his fingers through his hair, stressed as hell.

"I'm sorry- here, I'll walk you out?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mikey and Pete walked hand in hand to the Fall Out Boy bus and when they got in, Mikey pinned him against the door and kissed him roughly, sucking on his lips.

Pete pulled away before it got too intense, because if it got too heated, so would he.

"Bye, Mikes. I love you."

"Shit- I love you too. We've never said that to each other. I've gotta go, Gee wants to talk. I'll see you later, angel."

"O-okay."

Pete fell back against the wall after Mikey left.

-

"I feel like a high school girl." He confessed to Patrick over their lunch.

"I noticed you're acting like one too. You're really into him, aren't you?"

"So into him."

"How'd last night go?"

"I don't wanna talk about it.

"That bad?"

"I couldn't do it, 'Trick. I couldn't."

"It's alright, Pete. You can come to me when you need it, practice on me."

"Thanks but I've had enough practice."

Pete got up and left, leaving his meal half eaten and Patrick alone.

-

Pete aggressively rapped on the door to the My Chem bus, trying not to cry as he knocked.

"Mikey?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Open the door? It's me."

"Okay, angel."

"Okay, so I'm gonna try this again."

"Alright. Tell me what's up."

"Okay, so I've been thinking about this since I met you for the tour, back in May. I-I'm trans. Like transgender. I was born a girl, but I'm not a girl. When I was twelve, I figured out why I didn't fit in with all my friends. I wasn't a girl. I hope you don't care, because I really fucking like you, and I think I'm in love. I actually know I'm in love. Like- I know it. I look into your eyes, Mikeyway, and I think. This is where I'm supposed to be. This is why none of my attempts worked. Because I need to be here. That's why I haven't let you touch me, because I didn't want to tell you like that. You mean the world to me, easily. I love you, I'm so in love. I've been scared this entire summer that you wouldn't like me if I never got hard when we would make out and grind, so I ducked out early in every time. But this time, I'm telling you that grinding with you makes me so fucking wet. So yeah. That's it."

Mikey stopped and pulled him in for another rough kiss.

When they pulled apart, Mikey whispered in his ear.

"Patrick already told me, Babyboy."

Pete froze.

"Fuck you." He spat, and ran from the bus.

-

Pete was crashing and burning. He was pissed at Patrick, pissed at Mikey, and he didn't even want to talk to Andy and Joe.

His mind was racing, and he crashed onto his bunk and put his earbuds in, blasting his songs as loud as he could without losing his hearing.

He closed the curtain, and starting crying. He started full on sobbing, and nobody was on the bus to hear him.

He was trying to drown out the world through his earbuds, listening to Metallica, the same stuff that got him through as a kid helped him get through as an adult.

-

Six days later, when Pete only left his bunk to play their set, Mikey tried to see him.

William had sat himself outside, at the door or the bus like a troll guarding a bridge.

"He doesn't want to see you."

"Bill-"

"He doesn't. He specifically said if you want to talk to him, and then first build up the courage to tell him something important about you but Sisky has to tell him without you knowing. "

"Wh-"

"He also said to go fuck yourself without any lube."

"Sounds like him. Please let me in-"

"No."

"Tonight's a hotel night. You can room with Gabe- he's visiting by the way so pamper up. You can room with Gabe and I won't tell any authority figures. "

"Fine. I'll let you through."

"I thought so."

-

"Pete?" He knocked on Pete's bunk.

"What the fuck do you want?" He spit out at him, trying not to cry.

"Pete, I wanna apologize. I never should have told you that Patrick told me. It wasn't his to tell. Are you giving him the cold shoulder and avoiding him?"

Pete nodded.

"You need to stop, angel."

"I-"

"He's beating himself up over this. Do you want us to room tonight?"

"Can we?" He mumbled, his bangs over his ryes.

"You know we can, Babyboy."

Pete dragged Mikey to the back of the bus, the very back of the lounge where there were no windows and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you." He whispered.

The kiss soon turned into more stripping and a lot less kissing and a lot more grinding.

"Baby, I bet your panties are fucking soaked."

Mikey's voice went husky, a trait he loved in guys.

"Get your fucking fingers inside me then fuck me so many times I see stars." Pete whispered, and Mikey stuck his hand in his boxers as he bucked his hips into Mikey's hands.

"Fuck, Pete is this- is this your first time?"

"I've been eaten out before but-ah- that's it." His voice broke into a moan.

"Fuck, I need a condom-"

"No. I'm on the pill; it helps regulate every-ah-thing."

"Shit in that case."

Mikey pulled his fingers out and Pete sucked on them he reached down for Mikey's cock.

"Pete-ah-fuck!"

"Mikey, get the fuck inside me before I die."

Mikey thrusted into him, making Pete's back arch as his head falls back, moaning.

"You're so fucking huge, fuck." Pete moaned, biting Mikey's shoulder.

"Fuck keep doing that, Pete!"

"I'm gonna fucking cum!" He yelled, arching his back as he felt the tight feeling in his stomach.

"Cum for me, Babyboy." Mikey whispered into his ear, and Pete came, nearly crying from the pleasure.

Mikey came at the tightness, tossing his head back as he kept thrusting.

After they both came down from their highs, Pete's head fell on Mikey's chest.

"You're leaking my cum."

"Tonight's a shower night. A hotel night as well."

"Mhm."

"Unless you know a better way to get it out..."

"I think I do."

Mikey's hands wandered to his thighs as he made his way down with his tongue and lips.

"Mik-Mikey, shit." He moaned, weaving his hands in Mikey's hair.

"Like that?" He muttered, licking him clean of everything inside him, milking him for another organism.

"Shit- I'm close!" He moaned, bucking his hips up against Mikey's mouth as he came.

Mikey licked him clean, and stood back up to meet him in the eyes. Pete looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hey, Babyboy, get your boxers back on and I'll put mine back on and we can cuddle in your bunk.

Pete nodded sleepily.

-

They woke up again at five in the evening, when they were on the way to the hotel.

Pete's fingers were tangled up in Mikey's, as he had fallen asleep on him and slept peacefully when he was with someone he was comfortable with.

"Pete? Wake up. We've gotta split soon. We have to go to the hotel. We can room together tonight and then stick in one of our buses tomorrow morning when we go to the next stop. "

Pete mumbled incoherently, groaning and rolling over in his sleep.

"No." He muttered. "Stop it!"

"Pete? Angel? Are you alright?"

Mikey shook Pete awake, while he was sweating and crying and pulling him close, hushing him, telling him it would be alright.

Pete cried into his shoulders, gasping for air and sobbing. He was trying to calm down.

"Hey, shah, it's alright angel. I'm here baby, I'm here."

Pete rocked back and forth in his arms as Mikey pressed kisses to his shoulders, letting him breathe.

"Petey, I'm gonna get Patrick, he can probably help more than me."

Mikey laid him back down on the bunk where he was gasping for air

and ran out to find Patrick.

"Hey Mikey, it smell like sex in he-"

"Sorry. I need help with Pete. I think he had a nightmare and now he's having a panic attack and I don't know what to do."

"Stay here. I'll get this. "

"Thanks."

Mikey anxiously sat on the couch, sweating and waiting for Pete to be okay.

Ten minutes later Patrick returned, telling him Pete was okay.

"He is?"

"He has night terrors sometimes, but he's alright now."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah."

Mikey followed Patrick back to the bunk and crawled in, as light as he could.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." Pete mumbled, fumbling with his thumbs.

"I love you, Babyboy. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Pete shook his head.

"I just wanna cuddle."

Mikey nodded and melted into Pete's skin, holding him close as he fell asleep again, skin on skin.

-

"Mikey. Mikey. Get up, we're at the hotel. We have a room together."

"We do?"

"I pulled some strings."

"You're the best." Mikey whispered, pulling Pete into a kiss.

"Come on, Mikes. We've gotta roll."

"Mhm."

Pete and Mikey walked out of the bus hand-in-hand and got their room card. Mikey's sidekick dinged in his pocket.

G: bus call @ 8 am. Don't b 2 loud.

Mikey felt a blush rise up his cheeks.

Pete looked over at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Time for us to have a probably kind of awkward conversation about earlier.

"I guess, I mean we don't have to."

"Yeah, we do."

They unlocked the door to their room and Pete ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

Pete and Mikey laid down on the hotel bed.

"Can we talk about earlier? About the sex?" Pete asked nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mikey asked, grabbing Pete's hand.

"You weren't grossed out, were you?"

"Why would I be?"

"You signed for dick but that's not what you got."

"Hey, Babyboy it's alright."

"What did you like about it?"

"Your reactions. The way your jaw clenched when I thrusted into you, as if you were trying not to scream, the way you bit my shoulder. That was such a Pete move but also it wasn't. The way you let me make sure you knew that you were mine and mine alone, the way you scratched down my back. I mean, look at this." Mikey said, pulling his shirt up in the back.

"Shit. I did that?"

"Yes, P. It's so hot. You made me so, so fucking worn. I especially liked when you let me eat you out afterward too, and when you sucked on my fingers."

Pete blushed.

"I liked how you just let me. I know you're super dominant, but that was hot how you let me kind of take over. I liked how you thrusted so angrily but still held me like I was delicate. I also liked being fingered. And how big your cock was."

That was Pete.

"Thanks, Pete. Now I'm horny."

-

They fucked slow that time, lots of moaning and kisses. This time when Mikey came, he left hickies all over Pete's neck trying to keep himself quiet. When Pete came he gasped, arching his back as Mikey kept slowly fucking into him, and cried out an 'I love you' into Mikey's chest.

-

When Mikey woke up the next morning at seven, Pete wasn't there. He assumed that his boyfriend had gone on a coffee run, considering how they both lived off of it.

-

Pete didn't show to bus call, and he made them wait until he showed up.

Mikey went looking for him afterward, running the streets of that city with no direction, until he ran into him.

"Pete? Fuck, we've been looking for you."

"It's only six, why is everyone up already?"

"It's actually nine, babe. Come on, let's go, I've already turned in our room keys."

"I'm sorry, Mikey."

"It's alright. How long have you been out here?"

"Since two."

"You haven't been wearing a jacket, Pete. You're gonna freeze."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright. Let's just get to the bus."

"I'm sorry."

They walked back to the bus in silence.

Patrick almost started crying when he saw Pete.

"Where were you? Mikey and I were freaking out!"

"I went for a jog, and I didn't realise the time."

"Pete, you can't do this anymore."

"I know."

Pete started crying, and Mikey rested his arm around his hips.

"It's alright, Pete."

-

Pete and Mikey lay in Pete's bunk, fingers and legs entangled and Pete was telling Mikey all the things he loved about him.

Pete got up to grab a snack, and Mikey glanced around his bunk. It was weird to be alone on Pete's bunk.

A little bag caught his eye, stuck behind a Sylvia Plath book.

He grabbed it and saw a collection of colorful pills.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

Pete climbed back into the bunk, where Mikey was having a mini panic attack.

"Mikey? You alright?"

Mikey turned to look at him.

"Pete? What the fuck is this?" He asked, showing him the bag of pills.

"I-uh, I just-"

"Who the fuck did you get them from? Was it Bert? I'm gonna fucking kill him-"

"I'm the one who chose to do them."

"Pete-"

"Mikey. It was my choice. I was in a bad place because of this and I-"

"How many of them have you taken?"

"Four."

"Four days without kisses, P."

"You wouldn't-"

"Pete, I know I'm not a dom but you need some punishments for these pills. Do you know what they are?"

"No."

"Okay, so four days without sex and kisses."

"But-"

"Did you pay for them? Or were they free?"

"Free." Pete muttered.

"I'm allowed to kiss you but you can't kiss back, you can get me off but you can't get yourself off for the next four days. If I break the sex rule, there are no kinks involved. I expect a full list of your found kinks tonight over text or on paper. Get it to me by nine tonight, and I'll give you mine."

"But I'm always horny-"

"Exactly."

"Mikey how is this fair?"

"It'll keep you off the pills, P."

"F-fine."

"You can take off your binder; you've been wearing it for almost two days, that's not healthy."

"But my dysphoria-"

"Pete it can hurt your lungs."

"I know but I-"

"I'll drop it."

"No, you're right. I should, especially since we're just chilling."

"Okay. Just shut up and snuggle with me, Pete. But no kisses or sex." Mikey grinned

-

Day one of Pete's internal struggle.

Mikey woke up with a boner, making him think 'fuck it' and jerk off with a sleeping Pete next to him.

Pete woke up midway through Mikey's jerk off session, alarmingly turned on.

Pete looked over to him, smirking as he reached down to touch himself when Mikey grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast, Babyboy." Mikey whispered to him, voice husky as hell.

"But, Mikey-"

"If you do, you don't cum."

Pete whined against him.

"Shut up and get me off." Mikey whispered against his grunts.

-

That day when everyone was at some nightclub, Mikey slid up against him and asked him for the list.

"I have mine, where's yours?" He asked, grinding to the song that was playing.

"Here it is." Pete stuttered, slipping a piece of paper to Mikey as he tried to read it in the flashing ultraviolet lights.

Kinks-

dd/lb

breathplay

bondage

possibly cumplay

soft machoism

exhibitionism

dirty talk

maybe roleplay

toys

marking

praise

Mikey looked down at him and grinned.

"I'm gonna have some fun for the next three days."

"Gimme yours." Pete said, making grabby motions.

Kinks-

Toys

Exhibitionism

Marking

d/s

breathplay

dirty talk

facials

knifeplay

bondage

roleplay

pain

wax

edging

"Holy shit-"

"That's not even all of them, Babyboy."

Pete felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he bit his lip.

"Are you gonna tease me until the four days are up?"

"What do you think?"

"Probably."

"You're too good for me, by the way."

"Nah, we're both fucked up."

-

The second day, he woke up to Mikey rutting up against him, moaning as he slept.

"Mph, Pete-fuck." He groaned, bucking his hips against Pete's hips.

Pete figured he was having a wet dream so he did nothing to stop the sharp thrusts against his hips figuring Mikey would just cum on his hips and wake up.

He was wrong, of course.

He came all over Pete's exposed stomach and slept for an hour before waking up.

"Pete?" He said groggily.

"Mikey." He replied stiffly.

"You had a wet dream. And you've been sleeping for an hour since you came. And it's dried. This is so gross."

"Sorry, P. You could take a shower?"

"I don't wanna take a shower at five in the morning."

"Fine. I could like. Lick it off? That's one of the kinks you have, right?"

"But the no kink rule-"

"This isn't sex, P."

Mikey's hands wandered down to Pete's stomach, massaging his hips as he pressed his lips right above the line where his boxers met his skin.

His lips moved further and further up, licking the cum off of his stomach and Pete bucked into the touch while Mikey pressed his fingers into his hips to keep him down.

"Mikey..."

"Pete, shh. I'm gonna hold you down, is that alright?"

Pete nodded.

Pete's skin was on fire as Mikey's hands held his wrists down, still bucking up to meet Mikey's lips.

"Good morning." Mikey mumbled against Pete's stomach.

-

They were sitting across from each other at some diner in god knows where, and Mikey looked absolutely fucking kissable.

"Mikey..." Pete asked, sipping his milkshake.

"Yeah?" Mikey said, looking up from his phone with a small grin, the ones he reserved for Pete.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you drank a lot last night."

"But-"

"Pete."

"I'm sorry."

"You know you aren't the only trans one on tour, right?"

"I'm not?"

"No. Bill Beckett is, he's just more open about it. You guys should hang out. You really should."

"I know. We hang out sometimes, just less than we should."

"Why?"

"Gabe is possessive over his Bill. They share an apartment now, and he's always too busy fucking to come hang with me."

"Hey, you'll always be friends."

"That's true. Can you please at least hold my hand under the table? I'm sleepy and demand cuddles back on the bus."

"Hey, we can cuddle back on the bus, you big gay."

"Shut up, I'm bi."

"You know what I mean, Babyboy."

"You're so good to me."

-

Day three? Absolute hell.

Mikey kept teasing Pete- by brushing his lips over his cheek or letting his hands slide almost low enough. He was relentless in this, almost kissing him, almost fingering him, almost fucking him, being so fucking handsy.

Pete was dying. He was dead and this was hell. He was just barely out of reach for him, he was dying, he needed to be touched by those lanky fucking bass fingers, he needed to wrap his legs around Mikey's waist and make out in his bunk for hours. He needed everything with him.

He didn't know what to do when he had a wet dream and woke up to rubbing himself off on Mikey, who was awake, and enjoying it.

"Mikey." He moaned, rutting against his boyfriend's leg in an attempt to cum as fast as possible, although he didn't know what he was doing.

"Pete. Wake up." Mikey said, roughly shaking him awake.

"Hmm?" He replied, rolling over to see Mikey looking as wrecked as he felt.

"You were having a fucking wet dream and fucking my thigh and now I have a boner. Fuck you."

"Want me to do something about it... or?"

"Yes get down on your knees and suck my fucking dick." Mikey muttered, pulling Pete's hair, and he let out a soft moan. The pain went straight from his scalp to his cunt.

-

Day four, this was the real hell. Sex and affection were both right out of reach, and this time it wasn't because he was only 5'6.

His hands and lips were aching to get all over Mikey, to touch and kiss everywhere on his body. The third night, Mikey called him while getting himself off, and he came without even touching himself or any of his toys.

Mikey was still a relentless tease.

Pete pulled him off into a closet at midnight, and kissed him hard.

-

It was another hotel night, but neither of them had sex on their minds. They were lying in the hotel room, fingers tangled, blasting Rancid and laying upside down on the bed.

Pete was talking about basslines and heartbeats and generally rambling.

He was so drunk he just wanted to fall asleep and curl up with Mikey, little spoon as always. His eyes were drooping closed, it was probably less of the wine and more of the weed that made him like this.

Mikey rolled another blunt and lit it up, passing it to Pete.

This is how their relationship should always be, it should be so much less of the stress and the hard drugs and the anxiety of fans finding out.

They should be like dumb high school goth kids who are joined at the hip and smoke together and drink wine from the bottle and listen to The Cure 24/7. They should be how they've always wanted to be.

Gabe and William knocked on the door to their room, asking if they had anything to smoke. Mikey called out a weak yes.

He stood up to open the door and his legs felt like jelly.

Mikey opened the door for the two, and realized that this is what tours are supposed to be like. They should be full of fun and smoking with your friends and like one big sleepover/road trip.

"Hey, Pete?" William asked, taking a swig of the expensive dessert wine that Mikey had brought them.

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss someone else? Or wanted them in your relationship?"

"Kind of. Sometimes. Why?"

"That's how I feel with you and Mikey a lot. I haven't asked Gabe if you guys could be with us, though."

"Oh. I can talk to him. I guess that'd be really cool."

"Thanks. We should go before he smokes all your dope." William smiled.

"Alright. See you."

William and Gabe left hand in hand.

-

"Mikey?" Pete asked.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if there was more than just two of us in our relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like. If we for example had someone else with us in our relationship. Like if we had William and we were all boyfriends."

"I would be cool with that. Actually, I would love that. The only problem is we don't all fit in one bunk if there's more than two of us. We'd need one big bunk."

"True. Maybe we could get a big bed in the lounge. Like an air mattress."

"So what brought this on?"

"I kinda want Gabe and William in our relationship. Bill and I were talking about it, and I wanna make sure that it's fully consensual if you are okay with it and we do have a poly relationship."

"Have you talked to Gabe yet?"

"No. Bill said he would."

"Okay."

"I'll text him in a second to ask."

Mikey: did u talk to him

Bill: yea. He says he doesn't want to. i think he had a bad experience before. Sorry. Love u p.

"Gabe said no. Bill said he had a bad experience when he was younger and it keeps him from doing relationships like that." Pete whispered to Mikey.

He nodded and pulled him in, smiling as Mikey pressed a kiss to his cheek.

-

They were sitting on a bridge in New Mexico, it was the fourth of July.

The sun was setting, and Mikey had driven them out in a car he'd borrowed from someone. They were sitting on the hood of the red convertible, Pete in between Mikey's legs and blasting Rancid once more. They were listening to Mikey's favorite album.

Mikey pressed a kiss to Pete's jugular from his position, whispering in his ear.

Pete nodded.

They stood up and danced under the sunset, slow dancing to a song that meant the world to them.

Mikey pressed his forehead to Pete's, noses touching and kissed him, pulling Pete up by his ass.

Pete giggled into the kiss; they probably looked like idiots like this. Two idiots listening to Rancid and making out underneath a sunset.

-

The end of the summer. The last date of the tour.

Pete took a deep breath; he couldn't possibly end this at the end of the summer because he was actually in love. He was in love with this Jersey asshole who loved The Cure and The Smiths and kissed him all the time and didn't care that he didn't have a dick. This Jersey asshole who loved him with his entire heart (and dick) and didn't seem to mind that he was an overemotional hormonal hyperactive freak.

He dragged Mikey out to a field in the middle of whatever state they were in, and laid him down.

"We aren't fucking right now. That's for tonight. In the hotel. But, uh, I wanna tell you about myself."

"Cool."

"I want you to tell me about yourself too."

"Okay."

"I was born on June fifth, 1979. I was Cecelia Wentz, and I was the prettiest baby girl in the nursery. My parents were so nice, and I was raised with my sister and brother in Wilmette, a suburb in Chicago. My earliest memory was probably when I was about five years old, in the back of my dad's car, listening to Build Me Up Buttercup. When I was in middle school, I was an all-star soccer player before I dropped out to pursue music more. Then, in high school I started skipping a lot, and my parents sent me to boot camp to get it together. While I was there, I wrote my first songs and I started piano when I got home and I was straight edge for a bit. I tried to commit suicide seven times between my freshman year and now, once in the parking lot of a Best Buy, which is what one of the songs on our new album is about. When I was twelve or so, my mom kept trying to buy me dresses, and I was all, no, no. So she let me shop in the boy's clothes. Then I realized I didn't relate to any of my friends when they talked about girly stuff, and I freaked out. I thought I was going to have to secretly cut all my hair off and run away at night. But I told my parents, and they were super accepting. Then I told my siblings, and they didn't care. When I was thirteen, I saw a box on my bed, so I opened it, and there was a binder. I put it on immediately then I ran down the street to show my friend, and she helped me pick out a masculine name. I came out to my other friends, and they all called me a faggot, a tranny. That's when I found out about oppression and transphobia and homophobia. I cried for so long, and my only friend that stuck with me held me. That friend turned out to be trans too, and soon became Bill Beckett. I was in a band called Arma Angelus when I was younger, pre FOB. And it was terrible. We sucked. I was in a relationship with one of the guys, and when he found out I didn't have a dick he probably wanted me to drop dead, and he punched me. That's what the scar on my cheek is from. I-I don't know why I wanted to do this. Thunder scares me, I can't stand when it gets so cold you can feel yourself thawing when you get inside. I like being eaten out and I like drive in movie theaters. I want to go to one and ignore the movie. You're just so special. Will you-"

"Pete Wentz." Mikey cut him off.

"I love you." Mikey whispered to Pete, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too." Pete replied, his voice shaking.

-

They walked back to their buses hand in hand, ignoring the fact that they probably wouldn't be able to see each other until Christmas.

Mikey would be in the studio, Pete had business in L.A, they just wouldn't have the time.

-

Pete had never cried as much as he did the last night of the tour. He had never cried so much and so hard as he did when he remembered that night was their last night of bliss, that it was their last night of being so close they could probably read minds.

He cried even harder in the morning, when they were packing bags.

But he cried the hardest in the days after the tour, isolating himself, not talking to anybody. He picked up his phone once- but put it back down immediately.

27 Missed Texts From: Mikey

Mikey: hey p

Mikey: pete guess what

Mikey: you okay?

He was so un-okay that it wasn't even funny. He wouldn't talk to Patrick, Joe, Andy, or anybody that tried to get through to him.

After a month of isolation someone knocked on his front door. He stumbled up to answer it, his booze breath making him absolutely repulsive.

When he opened it, he burst into tears. It was Mikey Way, come with a bag of sad movies and wine, probably some weed in there too.

Pete started crying, and Mikey brought him to the couch where they lay there for hours, watching movies and smoking.

"I miss you. Why haven't you answered any of my messages? I have been so fucking worried that you hated me now, and I was so scared about you and-"

"I love you, Mikey. Shut up and kiss me."

-

Mikey held Pete in his arms when they fell asleep that night.

-

When Mikey woke up, Pete was gone. Someone had written all over his arm, probably Pete- the cryptic ass.

I'm sorry. I woke up and I freaked out just like the first time. I'm probably at Bill's. Or Andy's. Goodbye, Mikey. See you

-

Pete had freaked out, after realizing what they had done the night before- he thought that it ended by default, he couldn't keep up a long distance relationship- although it had to end sometime.

He had run to Patrick's apartment at four in the morning, full of stress and anxiety and tears. He had shown up, a fucking wreck and Patrick brought him inside, used to this since high school.

"What happened?" Patrick asked, handing Pete a cup of coffee.

"He came back, and we had sex, and I freaked out and left and I don't know what's wrong with me but I feel like I'm dying and I feel like it's my fault and I-"

"Pete. Did something happen between you two?"

"I don't know and I'm so scared that I did something last night and-"

"It's alright Pete. He doesn't hate you. You just need to lay down and go back to sleep, okay?"

"But I-"

"Pete, go to sleep. Okay? You can sleep in the spare room. I can give you extra pillows if you wanna sleep in a pillow fort, okay?"

"You're the best, Lunchbox." Pete said.

"I know. Now come on, follow me."

"I know where the spare room is."

"Pete-"

"Don't treat me like a fucking child, Patrick. I can get there myself."

"Pete-"

"Don't."

-

Pete woke up curled around a fluffy pillow. This wasn't his apartment. This wasn't his place.

He heard a knock on the door of the room he was in, and Patrick came in.

"Hey, Pete. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still freaking out, Trick. I don't know why, I just- it's- I can't explain. He's just so important and I'm freaking out- I can't-"

"Hey, breathe, okay? It's alright. "

"But it's not."

"Pete, it's gonna be okay."

"He probably hates me now..."

"He doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's in my living room, freaking out. He thinks that he hurt you."

"He didn't, but I just-"

"Pete, how tight were the cuffs last night?"

"We used rope for the first time and-"

"That's why he thinks he hurt you. Because you used rope that probably chafed your wrists and you left in the morning."

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit."

"Go talk to him, Pete." Patrick said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Fine."

Pete walked into the living room, his eyes wide and when Mikey saw him, he fell into his arms.

"Pete, did I hurt you?" Mikey asked, grabbing his wrists to check for irritation.

"No, I'm okay. I'm sorry I skipped out, I just completely freaked out and-"

"It's alright, P. Come on; let's go back to your apartment."

"Okay. Thanks, 'Trick." Pete said, leaving with Mikey's arm around his waist.

-

Four years later and they're married.

They've had a baby girl, and they named her Eli.

"Daddy!" She yelled from the kitchen. "Come see what Dad and I made!"

They were making Christmas cookies, and Eli was watching Mikey take them out of the oven.

She was an adorable little girl, with big brown eyes and thick hair. She had just turned three years old and was on the move, yelling and giggling as she was carried around by Pete and Mikey.

Pete loved her with all his heart, and it killed him when he had to go on tour, or in the studio, because Mikey had to as well. They consistently had William and Gabe watch her, and they always sent cute pictures from the house.

Later, they had twins- they named them Vincent and Frida, after some of the best artists they could think of.

The two were definitely a pair, joined at the hip.

-

When the band broke up, Pete fell hard.

He started drinking; he started again with the drugs and completely broke down.

He came home late one night, drunk, so, so drunk, and Mikey came into the living room to find him stumbling.

"Pete." He warned.

"What the fuck do you want, Mikey?" Pete snapped back.

"I want you to stop, or to get out of the house. Just get out, Pete, before you wake the kids. This is the last straw."

"You can't kick me out of my own house."

"Yeah, I can. Get out. Go stay with Patrick or someone; just get away from my kids."

"You can't do this to me, Mikey-"

"Yes I can. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Mikey hissed, pushing Pete out.

-

"Dad?" Frida asked him in the morning.

"What, Fri?" He said back, feeling for the person on the other side of the bed- only to find nothing.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He had to go do something, he'll be back in a while. He's on tour now."

"But he just got back."

"I know, Fri. I know."

"Vinny?"

"Hey, Dad." Vincent replied, wobbling over the floor.

-

Three months later, and Pete's back.

He's at the door, knocking because Patrick took away his keys to the house so he wouldn't try and go in.

He'd been in AA, and everyone knew who he was, and he felt like shit about it, so he got clean by himself.

Mikey's sitting on the couch, watching Glee with Eli and Frida in his lap, and Vincent was over at Bill and Gabe's place.

He heard the knocking on the door and put the girls down, walking over to the door.

"Yeah?" He said, opening the door.

"Hello. It's me." Pete said, smiling.

"Pete-I, fuck. I missed you. I'm sorry for kicking you out, I just, I had to and I-"

"I get it, Mikes. You needed to, I was in a very, very bad place and I fucked it up, so badly. You and the kids mean the world to me, and if you would let me back into your lives, I would do anything for you."

"You don't have to do anything. You're back in, easy as that, babe."

Pete grinned at that. He was so in love, so very in love that it hurt.

"Come inside, your kids wanna see you."

-

Epilogue-

"Can we have the Wentz-Way twins in the office?" The intercom said, as Vinny and Frida shot each other looks of success from across Mr. Hoppus' classroom.

"What'd you two fools do this time?"

"Don't go to the teacher's lounge." Vinny warned, smirking as he fist bumped Frida.

Mr. Hoppus simply nodded as the twins headed to the principal's office.

They walked in and Mr. Barker was sitting at the desk with a stern look on his face.

They turned and giggled to each other.

"This is no laughing matter, kiddos. You rigged the vending machine in the teacher's lounge to play Never Gonna Give You up whenever any of the buttons are pressed. And when you press coin return, it plays All Star. Really?"

"We just needed to lighten up the school. Everyone here's all dreary and weird."

"This is the thirty-fourth time you two have been in the office since sixth grade. This is your senior year! How are you guys going to get into college?"

"I'm not going to college yet. I'm going around the world with my boyfriend. We have the money." Vinny said, sitting back in the chair.

"And you, Miss Frida?"

"I've got a record deal. With the label that worked with my dad's old band. All I have to do is graduate and then I'm on my first tour in September."

"But what about your educations?"

"We've got all we need." They both said, and Mr. Barker dismissed them.

"Thirty-four times." Frida sighed, pushing their hair back from their eyes.

"We done good." Vinny giggled, fistbumping them.

"We done damn good." They grinned back, and raced back to English.

-

Eli sat in her studio, while her fiancé dug through all the art supplies to find the oil paints.

"Hey, Max?" She called at him.

"Yeah, El?

"Do you think we're gonna go far?"

"Totally."

-

Pete and Mikey sat in the front row of the bleachers for the graduation ceremony.

When Vincent and Frida were called up, they ran, hand in hand, and took off their caps, to reveal insanely bright colored hair.

They bowed, before putting their caps on and left the stage, giggling as they saw their dads' faces.

-

**Author's Note:**

> i totally lived vicariously through vinny and frida while writing the epilogue.


End file.
